1. Field of the Invention
The present application is related to a device for cutting trees and bushes. More particularly, the present invention is related to a device for cutting trees and bushes which is mounted on a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many tools are known in the art for cutting trees and bushes. Axes, machetes and various other metal blades having wooden handles connected thereto are used to cut small trees, large trees and bushes. Hand held saws such as cross-cut saws and bow-saws are also utilized to cut trees and bushes. Various motor driven saws such as chain saws and the like are also utilized in cutting trees and bushes and in clearing land.
Throughout the United States and in many other countries pipe lines are used to convey natural gas and other fluids from one geographic area to another. These pipe lines are commonly buried in the ground a few feet beneath the surface of the ground. It is necessary to keep the land and ground adjacent to the pipe line for certain specified distances on each side of the pipe line free of bushes and trees so that the pipe line may be visually observed periodically for fluid leaks, and to provide access to the pipe line for repairs if a problem with the pipe line arises, or if it is necessary to periodically perform maintenance work on the pipe line. The area adjacent to the pipe line which must be free of bushes and trees is frequently referred to as the pipe line right-of-way.
Utility companies that provide electrical energy to various consumers also must maintain the area beneath some of their electrical transmission lines free of trees and bushes. Furthermore, some telephone service companies must also keep the area beneath their telephone transmission lines which are supported by poles free of bush and trees.
After a right-of-way for pipe lines, electrical transmission lines, or telephone lines is initially cut through a wooded area of land, the right-of-way must be maintained relatively free of trees and bushes. Defoliant chemicals and plant poisoning chemicals have been commonly employed to prevent re-growth of trees and bushes on such right-of-ways. However, the poisons and defoliants frequently have an adverse effect upon plant, animal, marine, and aquatic life coming into the contact with the defoliant or poison.
In some areas of the United States, the use of plant poisons and defoliants has been restricted or eliminated due to the adverse effect upon plant, animal, marine and/or aquatic life. Some geographical areas with pipe lines in marshes and swamps having water in which the poisons and defoliants dissolve experience widespread adverse effects on plants, animals, and fish.
When a pipe line right-of-way is not regularly and periodically sprayed with poisons and defoliants, bushes grow large and trees also begin to grow to large heights and have trunks which are large in diameter. When overgrown right-of-ways having large trees and bushes are cleared, it is common to use a plurality of individual workmen using hand held motorized chain-saws, machetes and various types of hand held blades and axes for cutting bushes and trees from an existing right-of-way.
Commonly, the workmen leave many tree stumps and bush stumps protruding above the ground due to the difficulty of cutting trees and bushes close to the ground. Such stumps pose an impediment to workers and motor vehicles which must travel over the right-of-way after it is cut. The same procedure is employed when cutting new right-of-way through wooded areas of land.
Sometimes vehicles containing brush cutters known in the art as "bush hogs" are also employed for cutting bushes having trunks that are relatively small in diameter. The bush hog employs an elongated blade sharpened on opposite edges and rotated about its center axis by a motor. Bush hogs are employed for cutting bushes, but not for cutting trees or bushes having trunks larger than about 11/2 inches in diameter or taller than about 10 feet.
In thickly wooded areas of land, and in particular in swamps having trees and bushes growing in shallow water, it is very difficult and dangerous for a workman to carry motorized chain-saws and other tree and bush cutting devices while walking and wading through water and thick woods. The workmen are sometimes exposed to dangerous animals and reptiles in swampy areas to be cleared such as snakes and alligators. Furthermore, there is danger of the workmen injuring themselves or others when employing tree and bush cutting blades, machetes and chain saws due to falling trees and striking themselves or other workmen with the cutting tools the workmen use.